1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processor which is capable of outputting codes representing patterns displayed on a CRT (cathode-ray tube) of, for example, a visualizing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Character processing apparatuses are conventionally known which are capable of inputting characters and which are capable of editing sentences or the like. However, with character processing apparatuses of this type, a character displayed "*" on the CRT is represented by a binary number such as "0001", "0010", "0011" and "0100" or a hexadecimal number such as "1234" inside the apparatus. Such numbers are called codes.
One cannot readily confirm the codes for characters. For this reason, if the character processing apparatus does not have a means for storing the patterns of input data such as characters (special data), the operator cannot confirm the character codes of such input data.